The Lost Outpost
by Alex Demille
Summary: My own story, based in a random system - near the Terminis systems and the Geth . A small Pirate colony goes about it's "usual" business, then life takes a different turn. Based before M.E. does not include any known characters


Main Characters:

The Haunted Craig

Mitchel Rogers – Captain

Philip Hahn – First mate

Orlando Duncan – Main controls

Helga Stacie Jones – Secondary Controls

Jeanine Penelope Manning – Navigator

Gwen Vera Meadows – First Mechanic

Ross Potts – Ship weapons

Jill Joyce – Cargo head (Ship)

Theo Tuan Noble – Cargo worker (Ship) [Turian]

The Madness Squire (Asteroid base in the Cledus System – Aréa Fordeas cluser)

Marcie Gallegos – Base Head

Margret James – Base control

Reyes Zamora – Asteroid system controls

Leticia Green – Ground Mechanic

Lola Melissa Park – Landing coordinator

Terrell Matthews – Cargo Head (Base)

Trey Jake Brady – Cargo worker (Base)

Lara Frost – Cargo worker (Base)

The sheet was soiled with sweat and other body fluids. Leticia Green worked in filth and wasn't that concerned. Even if she was a clean person, it was her and Terrell Matthew – the sweat was a good thing.

"Honey, when's your shift?" Terrell half moaned as Leticia shifted. The two lay cuddled in each others arms as the lights flickered off for the third time that day.

"God stupid lights" Leticia moved Terrells hand down to her stomach, "first shift is at 0730h" she mumbled closing her eyes.

"Mmmk" Terrell groaned snuggling up to her as the drifted off to sleep.

The Hunted Craig listed to the side as it's port shields fell to a barrage of cannon fire. "Hard port, bring our nose into them" Mitchel Rogers grunted as the small bridge squealed in protest to the shock waves running through the ship.

"Third and fifth engines running dead sir" Jeanine P. Manning, the navigator screamed as she struggled to spin the large fright ship around into the barrage of cannon fire.

"Gwen, where are my dam engines!" Mitchel shouted into his com as he programmed several hard points on the opposite ship into the station.

"-hey ..-n't.. -ponding Captain" came static from the engine room, as the mechanic worked on the listing ship.

"Let's hope they're hurting more then we are Captain" Philip Hahn grunted moving towards the stern of the ship, "I'm going to go help Gwen."

Mitchel grunted as his second walked past him, "Ross, I want all cannons on these hard points, fire at will." A flash on the gunners screen showed three points of damage that would disable the ship with out loosing it's cargo.

The gunner Ross Potts nodded as his hands flickered over the panel, plotting points on the screen, "Cannons firing Captain" he shouted over another ship wide groan.

Outside it was like fireworks as four mass effect cannons installed in the front of the small ship rocketed particles into the other ships metal hide. It buckled and twisted as masses of metal plowed through. Ripping wiring and screens as it ripped through the medical bay.

As the slightly smaller pirate ship approached with in kilometers the other ship sent out a surrender. To late as a red beam of super heated light flickered out of the nose of the pirate ship, carving the alliance bridge from it's ship – sucking out it's occupants.

"She's dead in the water" Orlando Duncan reported, sitting back in his seat as he slowly breathed out, "she's all ours" he smiled.

"Excellent work people" Captain Mitchels nodded checking his suit system, "boarding team let's go." He stepped off his small raised section in the middle of the bridge and set his helmet. "Jeanine, bring our docking bay around once myself and Theo clear the ship."

"All ready Captain" Theo Tuan Noble nodded, also in full suit, had his shotgun already in his hands. He stood at the airlock doors.

"Good, let us out please" Mitchel grunted as the airlock door sealed behind them. There was an almost inaudible hiss as the air was vented from the chamber and pressure was equalized. The two black suited men pushed themselves out of the open door towards the now dead Alliance cargo Vassal.

It was silent in space, there is no noise of any kind, and the two had to be on full alert as they entered through the sliced bow where the bridge used to me. "Clear the crew compartments first" Mitchel nodded to Theo as he took up position on the left side of the door. Theo drifted to the right and punched the open key.

The door slid open to revel a single female crewmen, or what was left of her after a chunk of metal from a mass effect cannon had ripped away the lower half of her body. Small globs of blood glinted past the two pirates as the door sealed itself again.

"I'm surprised that door worked" Theo commed as they turned towards the cargo bay.

"It means there might be someone still alive, keep your guard up" Mitchel noted as they entered the cramped cargo bay. Boxes floated randomly as did several bodies – frozen as the air vented from unseen stress marks. "Still need to clear the engine" Mitchel pushed off towards the rear.

"Wonder if Gwen can salvage the engine" Theo thought out loud as they neared the end of bay.

"I can salvage anything boi" came a response over the com, Gwen was suiting up to help in the salvage of the engine once the two men had cleared the ship.

"I bet you can" Theo grunted as they hit the open door to the engine room. Several blue/white rounds rocketed past them into space as the doors slid open, "well there's that door problem" Theo laughed booming several shots back into the compartment with his shotgun.

"Yes, most defiantly," Mitchel grunted, taking the opportunity to kick into the corner of the room and line up a shot on the young kid wielding a green/blue tattooed pistol. Mitchel felt he was too old for those last second words, and just simply blew the kids head off, his dead body doing several spins before cracking into the metal plating at the back of the room.

"Good shot Cap" Theo nodded coasting into the room, "she's all clear, send in the recovery" he commed to the three bright yellow workers dropping down to the ship ready to haul off the valuable cargo.

Unlike the boosters that the Captain and Theo used, the other three were tethered to the cargo bay with long lines, to assist with recovery and to prevent them from floating away.

"Let's head back, the other three can take it from here" Mitchel waved to Theo. The pair jumped back to the open cargo bay and followed a line of metal rungs on the outside of the ship to the air lock.


End file.
